


The Quartermaster

by mizuki



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki/pseuds/mizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the international theatrical trailer of Skyfall with the dialogue of the Comic Con 2012 trailer. Ben Whishaw as Q, Daniel Craig as James Bond. A partial look at Q's origins, how he started and met 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quartermaster

* * *

He was nervous. He was excited. He was calm. At the age of 28, he was the youngest head of the Research and Development division at MI-6. This was his first assignment to a double oh. From reading the files, he gathered 007 would be quite the character. Judging from the man coming into the museum gallery with his tailored suit and a travel worn face, he decided this man would probably not be happy with the news that he was to be his new quartermaster.

* * *

At the age of 5, he was sent to Switzerland when it became apparent that he was no ordinary child. Highly intelligent and imaginative, he spent his school days tinkering in the machine shop, hacking the local government networks and computers. By the time he came back to his native England, for University, MI-6 already had their eyes on him.

The government agency approached him in the form of, Mr. Victor Castlewood. Castlewood was his friend, one of the more popular students on campus. Castlewood kept tabs on him, sending monthly reports and updates on his progress at the University. It wasn't until, he turned 20 and at his graduation, that Castlewood revealed his true colours and officially approached him as a member of the secret service.

He wasn't at all surprised with his friend's reveal. In fact, he was expecting it. He knew that Castlewood was secret service the moment he first met him in his second year. It helped that he was friendly with a senior classmate of his by the name of Sherlock Holmes.

Upon Arriving at the training facilities of MI-6, he was taught self-defense and weapons training. After a rather arduous defense lesson one balmy evening, he happened upon a lone gunman at the range. The intensity in the gunman's blue eyes as he took aim and fired a round of shots surprised him. As the man was loading his gun, he approached him.

"Walther PPK, good model. How's the aim?"

The gunman eyed him suspiciously at first but he lowered his guard after considering him not to be a threat. "Aim is good."

He glanced up at the hanging paper target, and then he scanned over the selection of guns on the table, "Try using the short."

The gunman raised a blond eyebrow at him, but decided to humor him. He picked up the gun took aim and fired a full magazine. He then put the gun down and brought the paper target over; the shots he took with the shorter gun were all centered in the middle of the target.

He smiled at the gunman, and then walked away.

* * *

He watched as the man made a cursory glance at the paintings, and then took a seat. The other guests left the room leaving just the man sitting on his own.

He took a deep breath, pushed up his horn rimmed glasses and took a seat next to the man. He stared at the painting in front of the both of them, "I'm your new quartermaster."

"You must be joking."

"I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop, sitting in my pajamas, than you can do in a year in the field."

The man glanced at him with a brow raised, "So, why do you need me?"

He glanced at the man and then pushed up his glasses, "Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled."

"Or not pulled. It's hard to know which…in your pajamas…"

He smiled and pulled out a thin black box from his jacket, handing it to the man. As the man opened the box he explained the adjustments, "Walther PPKS 9 millimeter short, it's been coded to your palm print so only you can fire it."

The man glanced at him and back at gun not in the least bit amused. He then added, "Less of a random killing machine . . . more of a personal statement."

This got the attention of the man, who then acknowledged him, "Q."

He gave a smile back at the agent, as he shook his hand, "007."

Standing up, Q gave one last glance at the painting before he left, "It's nice seeing you again after so long."

Q then left the museum leaving 007 wondering what he meant by again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Ben Whishaw aka The Sass Master's Q in that trailer so I had to write this. I've also posted this on my tumblr and on my fanfiction.net account.


End file.
